


Friends, or?

by oneblacksheep



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Eventual Smut, Slow Build, University, and, and hannibal is kind of a bad boy, but mainly fluff, fluffomundo, teenage will, will is a dork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1291699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneblacksheep/pseuds/oneblacksheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is offered to take a couple of advanced psych classes at a university. There he meets Hannibal Lecter, he knows the blonde boy is out of his league, but can't help but blush when their eyes keep meeting in lectures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's The New Kid?

**Author's Note:**

> I just need fluff in my life right now tbh

"So what do you think?" Jack questioned the boy with glasses and dark curly hair. 

Will shifted in his seat uncomfortably, he didn't want to do this. It was enough to try and keep calm at his own school, but going to another school, a university no less, would drive his anxiety up the wall. There was no way he could do this. 

"I'd love to." His rarely used voice cracked, he knew he'd hate himself, but Mr. Crawford did say it would help with scholarships, and he had to face the facts that he'd need the grades to get into college some day.

"Excellent." Jack smiled, more so to himself. The school would look very good to have a brain child like Will representing them at one of the most prestigious universities in the state.

-

Will felt like he was drowning in his seat. He was so nervous, he was scared he would have to introduce himself, have to do something awful like they did in his school, so his anxieties quipped as the lecture began. No one even looked at him, no one asked him anything, no one cared. In Will's case, this was the best education experience he'd ever had so far. 

He settled into his seat a little more, feeling a bit more relaxed as he looked around. Half the students were sleeping, the other half were on laptops playing games, Will was the only one actually taking notes. He had to slide his glasses on to see the board the professor was writing on, since he chose the farthest back seat possible. 

As Dr. Bloom began going through her files to pull up a power point, Will scanned the crowd again, catching the eyes of someone he hadn't noticed before. He wore a white button up shirt, the top two buttons undone, and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His blonde hair was styled to the left, held down by gel. His jeans didn't look like the faded torn jeans Will wore, they looked almost tailored, and his shirt looked too flattering to just be something bought off of a shelf. The blonde's right ear was pierced, a small black stud showing. When Will looked back up to the boy's face he blushed a deep pink and turned back to his notes, trying to look focused, but internally chastising himself for looking at the other boy too long. 

Hannibal quirked his head to the side, the smile on his face he had offering the young looking boy falling back to it's normal line. He let his gaze travel all over the boy, just as had been done to him.

He wore a faded blue flannel open over a well worn white t shirt, the bottom hem fringed. His jeans equally faded and rough at the hems, a hole at his knee. His shoes looking like he's had them all his life. The boy's hair covered his face, the curls blocking his eyes, but not entirely his still reddened cheeks. Hannibal couldn't help a smile as he observed the boy. He looked faded, but something about him told Hannibal otherwise. His skin was a little pale, only a couple shades away from looking sickly. He also looked much younger than anyone else in the classroom.

"Well class, while we're waiting for the presentation, I don't know if any of you noticed the new student we have joining us. Why don't you come on to the front and tell everyone your name?" Dr. Bloom asked, trying to be helpful, thinking the new boy would want to get to know people. 

Will froze in his seat. People began looking back to him. "Come on up, don't be shy." Dr. Bloom said, trying to convince him. Will opened his mouth, but his wandering eyes caught too many stares. He felt sick to his stomach. Before he could think about it, he closed his notebook and grabbed his back pack, all but tripping as he nearly ran out of class.

However, before making his unceremonious escape, he managed to lock eyes with the blonde boy again. He thought the eyes were glowing red, but figured it was just his anxiety making him exaggerate everything he was seeing. He didn't think about it much though, too preoccupied trying to ignore the laughs he heard, trying to ignore Dr. Bloom calling after him as he slammed the door shut, running as fast as he could to his tiny car. 

"Hey Han, who's the new kid?" Jimmy, a year younger than Hannibal asked. 

"Not a clue." Hannibal replied dismissively.

'But I intend to find out.' He thought to himself, imagining the stormy blue-green eyes that seemed to plead with his for the briefest of moments.


	2. Tell Me About Yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most chapters will be short, and as tagged, slow build. Thanks for the feedback also

"How was your first class?" Jack prompted after calling Will into his office.

Will bit back the urge to ask for his attendance their to be revoked. "Great." He answered in short, if Mr. Crawford had paid closer attention he would have heard the words spoken in too tight of a manner, but he was more preoccupied with the prospect of his school getting recognition when Will finished his classes at the university. 

"Good, good. Make sure to keep up with your studies Mr. Graham." Jack said dismissively. Will nodded and took his leave, dreading his return.

-

'I hate myself and want to die. I don't deserve to live. Hell is empty all the devils are here. I hate everyone. Don't look at me-' Will's thoughts were interrupted by professor Bloom. "Yes Doctor Bloom?" Will asked quietly, feeling glowering stares on his back as he went to Dr. Bloom's desk. "You okay?" It was only generic, but something to ask to put her mind at rest. Will gave a tight nod, feeling sweat beads cover his neck. After she told him he could take his seat, he held his breath, turning around, expecting to see the stares he felt. 

But nothing. So far he counted twelve sleeping students, still wearing pajamas or sweat pants, seven people on their laptops, and the rest talking to each other, or staring into space, seeming to dread their existence just as much as Will did his. He only got a few questioning looks, but no other indication that anyone remembered him or cared. Will sighed as he sat down, feeling some of the weight lift off of him, thankful that he seemed to be in a room full of zombies.

Before he could stop himself, his eyes wandered to the place where the red eyed boy had been sitting. He wasn't there, and Will wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. He especially didn't know what to think when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He flinched, whether from the touch or the person, they each knew in their own way that it was both. 

"Hello, is this seat taken?" The blonde boy asked, nodding his head toward the desk beside Will's.

Will swallowed and shook his head. "Mind if I sit here then?" The boy asked again, and got the same answer of shaking curls. 

He smiled as he took his seat, Will might have seen it if his eyes weren't glued to the floor. 

"My name is Hannibal Lecter." The blonde one introduced, Will's stomach cramping, knowing this meant he'd have to socialize. The younger boy turned slightly in his chair, "Will Graham." 

Hannibal let that sit, deciding not the try and probe the boy further, not here at least. 

Will tried to figure out Hannibal's accent, but was not well acquainted enough with geography to know where it was from, but it was thick and flowed from the boy-Hannibal's mouth like honey. He blushed deeply, banishing the thought from his head.

Will didn't take notes this time. Too high strung to even get his note book out, self conscious of his every movement, even his breathing, causing it to become more erratic, much to Hannibal's pleasure. 

When class was dismissed, Hannibal had to grab Will's arm, the boy nearly jetting out of his seat. Will made eye contact with Hannibal for the first time that day, his light eyes filled with fear at the touch, and fear at Hannibal, whose eyes were indeed the red he had seen before.

But it would seem, that this boy was not all the monster he had imagined him to be.

"Relax Will, I just want to invite you to lunch with me today, I'd very much like for you to tell me about yourself."

Will wanted to say no, when he moved his head he thought he shook it as a no. He realized his falter when Hannibal told him to meet him after next class, in the courtyard. 

-

Will sighed, sinking to the ground, his back pressed to a great tree outside of the building. He didn't have another class at the university today. He was to return to school afterward, yet there he was, waiting for some dark eyed boy whose name he had only just learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit uneventful, but next chapter I think it'll be longer and more happenings.


	3. You're Kind Of Cute, You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be neat, if not though, you are all neat anyway

Hannibal smiled as he began walking to boy slumped over at the tree. His breaths were soft and steady, he must have fallen asleep. Hannibal laid a hand on the smaller one's shoulder, making him slink away from the contact, momentarily frightened, but relaxing minutely as Hannibal sat beside him, opening up a container and producing two plastic forks.

Will furrowed his brows, unsure if he should take the offered utensil. "Go on, I have enough for both of us."  
"I'm not really hungry." Will quietly chirped, his voice cracking a little. "I insist." And Hannibal left no room to argue, something authoritative radiating off of him, enough to scare Will into taking a bite, relaxing a little, and making sounds of disbelief at how wonderful the food was.

"Did you make this yourself?" Will asked, tentatively getting another piece of meat after Hannibal. "I did. I am very careful about what I put into my body. I enjoy cooking for others as well."

They ate in a comfortable silence, more so Hannibal eating, and Will only taking small bites when prompted to. 

Hannibal gave a little cough, "So, Will, tell me about yourself."

Will looked away from the penetrating dark gaze. He didn't want to talk, but he did just eat the boy's lunch. 

"Um, well," He took two shaky breaths, "My name's Will Graham, I like comic books and dogs. I only take two classes here, Psychology, and advanced Sociology every other day. The other time I go to high school." 

Hannibal cocked his head minutely to the left, "How old are you?" 

Will felt smaller, suddenly feeling trapped where he sat, Hannibal blocking the sun, looming over him. "Seventeen." His cracking voice finally got out. 

When Will braved looking up, he only saw Hannibal smiling, it was a warm smile that reached his eyes, Will blushed when he realized he let his eyes drag over Hannibal's face, fingers twitching, wanting to memorize every plane and sharp turn of that face.

-

Three weeks passed since their first lunch together, now here they were, sitting in class, talking about anything and everything, getting questioning glances from Jimmy Price and Brian Zeller, and getting a thumbs up from Dr. Bloom, happy that the new student was making it okay.

Will still wouldn't open up as much as Hannibal would like, they only talked about psychology mainly, horror movies, Will would tell Hannibal about his dogs and his favorite comics, and Hannibal would tell Will about where he came from, choosing to leave out the more gruesome side of his childhood, opting instead to humor Will, doing almost anything to get the fragile looking boy to smile more. 

After class began, Hannibal began writing notes to Will. Despite the bad boy image he gave to others, he refused to be rude, talking while Dr. Bloom was teaching, he considered rude. 

[Do you ever get any free time?] Neatly printed letters read.

Will scoffed then scribbled back, trying not to write as sloppy as he normally did.

[Anytime outside of school]

Hannibal smiled, writing back [What about skipping the rest of the day?]

Hannibal caught Will blushing while he read the little note. He knew he was walking a fine line, he didn't want to scare Will away, but he wanted to leave an impression on Will, for future purposes.

Will debated, he couldn't just skip...well, he could, actually, he didn't have any tests today, and he could always tell Mr. Crawford he got sick and needed to go home...

[Ok..yeah] His pale hands trembling slightly passing the note to Hannibal, the older boy's hand grazing his just for a second. 

Hannibal knew he had him now, but since he loved to see the young boy's face get red with bashfulness, he had to write one more thing, just to make Will squirm in his seat, make him not even so much as look at Hannibal for the rest of class.

[You're kind of cute, you know.]

It was going to be a long day for Will Graham.


End file.
